Two Memos
by Willowph
Summary: Vignette to Support. Chegwidden's memos to the new JAG. Can be read as a stand alone


Title: two memos

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be.

Summary: The new JAG reads 2 very different memos from Admiral Chegwidden.

A/N: this is a vignette to my reaction fic to Hail and Farewell. It can be read as a stand alone fic.

When Admiral Jackie Williams entered her new office she saw a single JAG issue file folder sitting on her desk. Curious as to its contents she sat down and opened the file. In it she found two memos and a note from Admiral Chegwidden.

_Admiral Williams,_

_Enclosed in this file you will find two memos. One is an unofficial briefing on your staff and common procedures her at JAG headquarters. Although we do follow regulations you will find there are some practices unique to this office. The second memo is one that I hope you will find equally informative. It contains further personal information on the staff and the relationships the staff members have with each other. Most important is that this office is a family, one that is open to accepting new members if you are open to them. The quickest way to become comfortable in this command is to get to know the people socially. Once they see there is a person behind the commanding officer they have a much greater respect for them. Please keep this in mind._

_Sincerely_

_Admiral A.J. Chegwidden_

Admiral Williams was glad that Chegwidden had thought to brief her on her new staff but despite what she had said at the change of command ceremony she wasn't sure about this so called family atmosphere. She picked up the first memo

Memo 

_To: Admiral Jackie Williams_

_From: Admiral AJ Chegwidden_

_Re: staff and SOP_

_As you probably have discovered as head of the European JAG office to best assign cases you must first know your officers. A brief history and description of each of your officers follows:_

_Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie USMC_

_Your chief of staff._

_She has been at JAG HQ for 8 years except for a couple of months as a civilian attorney._

_In informal situations she prefers being called Mac to Sarah. The faster you learn this the better._

_Before law school she was a combat marine._

_Is fluent in Russian and Farsi._

_I try to send her on any case involving marines. They seem to be more comfortable talking to one of their own._

_The colonel approaches cases from a very objective standpoint. She is not one to jump to conclusions._

_She argues her cases on their merits rather than resorting to emotional pleas._

_She is impartial in most situations except those dealing with addictions where the party hasn't been able to control it._

_Also has a slight problem with women being oppressed or abused due to her childhood experiences._

_I try to avoid assigning her to such cases especially as prosecutor._

_Has a habit of getting borrowed by the CIA because of her language abilities and combat experience._

_Commander Harmon Rabb Jr_

_Senior lawyer_

_Been at JAG for 9 years_

_Former naval aviator, still keeps up his F-14 carrier quals._

_Send him on any missions involving pilots, once again they are more likely to talk to one of their own._

_Has a bad habit of playing the hero._

_As a lawyer his goal above all else is to seek the truth, even if the truth goes against his client._

_He follows the evidence but he is also very fond of emotional pleas and will do almost anything to get his point across._

_He does have some unorthodox ideas about how to get the truth but the usually work so I give him a bit of slack._

_He likes to give all pilots the benefit of the doubt but remains objective, if the pilot has done wrong he will prosecute to the full extent of the law. (Has even grounded one of his mentors.)_

_His other soft spots for cases are those involving people missing in action (his father went MIA in Vietnam) and cases involving children especially those who seem to need a strong father figure (see other memo)_

_Will get into an F-14 if he has the chance._

_You must give him a few hours notice before travelling if at all possible. He has a teenage ward at home, he has to make arrangements and say goodbye. (she doesn't like it when he has to go out of town.)_

_Had a ramp strike in 95 and was diagnosed with night blindness._

_His eyes were fixed with surgery in 99 and returned to active flight status for 3 months. He then returned to JAG._

_Resigned his commission a year ago for personal reasons. _

_Flew with the CIA for 5 months. Was fired by the CIA for getting himself on TV._

_Worked at a crop dusting business for a month. Then was readmitted to the Navy._

_Has a habit of getting obsessed over certain cases or other things_

_Commander Sturgis Turner_

_Senior Lawyer_

_Been with JAG HQ 3 years_

_Former submariner_

_Send on all cases involving submarines._

_Follows the facts._

_Doesn't seem to have any soft spots._

_Lt Commander Bud Roberts_

_Junior Lawyer_

_Been with JAG 8 years, 6 as an attorney_

_Has not been in combat._

_Was carrier JAG for 6 months in 2002._

_While carrier JAG he stepped on a land mine and lost his left leg at the knee._

_Even with his injury has passed the physical requirements to stay in the navy._

_Knowledgeable about computers, send on any cases involving suspected computer problems._

_Also very good at tracking down people and information._

_Give notice before sending him away on cases, he has a wife and 2 boys._

_Lt Harriet Simms_

_With JAG HQ for 6 years as office supervisor_

_Well organized_

_Good at tracking things down._

_She is changing her designator shortly to permanent reservist due to her pregnancy with twins._

_Technically under the inspector general_

_Married to lt Commander Roberts._

_Petty officer first class Jennifer Coates_

_Admiral's yeoman_

_Entered into the service instead of judicial punishment since has grown to love the navy_

_She's a good kid but a little over zealous at times._

_She likes to reorganize my (your) desk._

_SOP_

_To summarize the assigning of cases: Marines go to the colonel, pilots go to Rabb, submariner go to Turner, it's probably best to give SeALs to Rabb or MacKenzie they've had the most experience with them, computers go to Roberts. Everything else is fair game._

_You will have noticed that we are missing a junior lawyer. We have been ever since the murder of Lt Lauren Singer in Jan 2003. I have not replaced her because I've been holding out for Jason Tiner to graduate naval justice school. He was formerly my yeoman, took law school at night. He has now completed OCS and will graduate NJS in 2 months time. As the new JAG it is up to you how and when you fill the position. _

_We follow proper procedure here however there are a few things that may be less strict than you are used to. If you want to change this please inform the staff and give them a little time to adjust._

_Firstly, you will find that officers as well as enlisted may call co-workers of equal or lesser rank by their first name. At the work place and while in uniform junior officers do not address senior officers by first name. This may change outside the office and out of uniform (such as the Roberts annual Christmas eve dinner). _

_Attention on deck is called whenever you enter the bullpen. It is also called whenever any officer of the rank of admiral or General or higher enters the bullpen._

_Lunch is taken at the staff's discretion; it is ½ hour in length._

_A collection is taken each month to pay for the coffee, tea, cream etc in the break room. It is $4 dollars a month, collected on the first of the month by PO Coates._

_The tea, coffee, milk, sugar, and cream are communal property, all personal food items that you wish to keep at the office should be labeled. _

_The coffee maker has a number of signs that can be displayed. They are changed by whoever makes the coffee. 'de caf', 'regular' and 'dark roast' are self explanatory, 'marine strength' is extremely strong, Commander Rabb usually inquires as to it's octane level. It was given that title as it is the Colonel coffee of choice._

_There is also a schedule on the break room notice board. Twice a week a staff member is responsible for bringing in snack food for the office. This could be cookies, a cake, muffins etc._

_Open doors to offices means it is ok to interrupt. Closed door but open blinds means to knock first (this is usually a sign that the person is with a client). Closed door and blinds is a 'Do not disturb unless it's an emergency'. I especially advise you to take this into consideration with the Colonel, she is not easy to deal with when she's in a foul mood._

_There is a fairly social atmosphere in the office, we try to contain socializing to the break room but it's not unusual to see Harriet showing off the latest pictures of Jimmy and AJ or Sturgis and Harm making plans to get together for a game of basketball._

_I believe that is all, Petty officer Coates can fill you in on anything I may have forgotten._

_Sincerely_

_AJ Chegwidden_

Admiral Williams put down the first memo. The information was definitely useful. However it was the second memo that intrigued her.

_Memo_

_To: Admiral Jackie Williams_

_From: Admiral AJ Chegwidden_

_Re: Interpersonal relations in JAG HQ_

As I mentioned in my note, JAG HQ is very much like a family. Some people may find this disturbing in a military setting but in this case it helps the office function better. All the co-workers get along (most of the time anyways) meaning that grudges are rarely held. Lawyers don't carry things that happened in the court room into their interpersonal relations and it makes the office a much more pleasant place to work.

_The way these relationships are maintained are the numerous social gatherings we hold each year. From organized events such as Christmas parties to an impromptu trip to McMurphy's pub after a long week._

_Probably the most prominent relationship is that between the Roberts and Rabb and MacKenzie. Harm and Mac view Bud as a little brother, he is their protege. They are the godparents to both the Roberts' children, AJ (5) and Jimmy (8 months). It is not unusual to find one or both of them at the Roberts' house on any given weekend. In fact AJ considers most of the JAG staff his aunts and uncles._

_Sturgis and Harm were at the academy together. They have a deep friendship and often confide in each other. They get together to play basketball regularly and Sturgis helped Harm rebuild his corvette._

_The most obvious friendship in the office is Mac and Harm. They've been partners for 8 years and best friends for nearly as long. They've gotten each other through a lot. They spend a lot of time together outside the office. They are secretly in love with each other but just can't seem to admit it. On Harm's part I think it's that he doesn't want to lose Mac as a friend if things don't work out romantically. On Mac's end I think she's been burned to many times. This is where I ask for a favor. If those two ever get their heads out of their sixes and admit their feelings for one another do your best to help them out. They can't both stay at JAG and I know they'd both be willing to resign but if you could keep your eyes open for any way to keep them in the service and both of them in the DC area I know they'd be forever grateful._

_Jennifer Coates sees Commander Rabb in a father or big brother role. He saved her from brig time and helped her turn her life around. She is also his ward's roommate so you may hear comments such as: 'see you at home' or 'what's for supper?' please don't misinterpret these._

_And of course Lts Simms and Roberts are married. They do their best to keep their personal live out of the office._

_Now I promised you a look into the staff's personal lives so here it is._

_Rabb's father went MIA when he was 6. Harm always believed he was still alive. His mother remarried when he was 11. He gave his stepfather a hard time. He got into the academy and became the 3rd generation of Rabbs to be naval aviators. He made finding out what had happened to his Dad his life's mission. He even took it so far as to travel to Vietnam when he was 16 because he heard some of the POWs were being moved. He finally found out what happened to his father a few years ago. His father had been moved to Russia. He later escaped the prison and took refuge with a young Russian woman. They had a child together but shortly after Rabb sr was killed. On his second trip to Russia Harm found his half brother Sergei._

_Harm loves to fly and will get into an F-14 any chance he gets but he also keeps a stearman out in Blacksburg._

_In November when Harm was working for the crop dusting company he met a young girl who was running the company. By the time I asked him back to JAG he had figured out Mattie was living alone. Because of his father Harm has a desire to help children that need a father. Mattie's mom died in a car crash, here Dad was driving and was drunk. After the accident he disappeared. Harm petitioned the court for custody and got it Christmas Eve._

_You may notice that PO Coates and Harm talk as if they live together, this is half true. Until they can find a house Mattie is living across the hall from Harm in another apartment. Because he couldn't let her live there by herself he asked Jen to be Mattie's roommate. Jen agreed since she was having roommate problems. The three of them have become somewhat of a family. Jen was another one of Harm's rescued people who need a father. She's like a second daughter to him and frequently a built in baby sitter when he has to go out of town._

_Mac grew up in a broken home. Her father was an abusive drunk. Her mother left her with her father when Mac was 15. That's around when Mac started drinking, she drank to escape. She hit rock bottom the night of her high school graduation. She got married as a teenager but left her husband when he went to jail. He showed up again a few years ago looking for money, Mac had to shoot him is self defense. After Chris went to jail her uncle Matt took her out to the desert to dry out. She did and afterward joined the Marine Corps. Her uncle colonel Matthew O'Hara was later sentence to time in Leavenworth for stealing the declaration of independence. Mac has a bad history with men, 3 of her boyfriends have ended up dead. Chris, Dalton who was shot by a stalker and Clay Webb who was killed on a CIA op last week. She also has an ex fiancé, Mic Brumby an exchange officer from Australia, he called off the wedding after she wanted to delay it because Harm was in the hospital. He dumped his tomcat into the ocean when he hit a storm trying to make it back for her wedding. Mac is a member of the big sisters program. Her little sister Cloe now lives in Montana with her grandparents but she visits quite often._

_Sturgis Turner is the son of a navy chaplain. Chaplain Turner often attends our gatherings and performs the annual Christmas eve service. In the past Sturgis has dated congress woman Bobbi Latham, he in currently dating jazz singer Verese Chestnut. It's not unusual for Sturgis to fly to wherever Varese is performing on the weekends. If he's working late she'll leave her cell phone on so he can listen to her set. Sturgis has always said that doing an investigation on a sub is like going home._

_Bud grew up in a Navy family, His father was a master chief. It was not uncommon for the masterchief, or Big Bud, to physically abuse Bud and his brother Mike. He even gave Mike a black eye on the eve of Bud's wedding for talking back and not drinking at Bud's bachelor party. Mike was only 18 at the time. Big Bud has since improved his behavior, especially since Bud's accident. Mike is currently a mid-shipman attending Annapolis. Bud was the JAG aboard the USS Seahawk for part of a tour. Partway through the tour he and his legal man went in country to access the damage to a school cause by one of our missiles. He agreed to have the school rebuild and was invited back for the ground breaking. When they returned to the village Bud saw a boy playing in the mine field. While trying to help the boy Bud stepped on a mine. He lost his leg at the knee. It took a lot of recovery and physical therapy but he managed to pass the PT and was restored to full active duty. Bud's older son AJ is 5 and since the birth of his brother has been acting out. This has caused more than one phone call to Harriet from a frantic kindergarten teacher or babysitter. Bud does have a habit of rambling, if he starts just politely stop him. Although sometimes I let him ramble for a while because it can be amusing what comes out of his mouth. Bud has come to grips with his injury but doesn't like to be treated any differently. I suggest you don't assign or not assign him cases because of his leg. If you do out of absolute necessity don't let him know that his leg was the reason._

_Harriet Simms-Roberts grew up in a wealthy family in Florida. Her mother doesn't approve of her career choice or her choice of a husband. Harriet has always been a tom-boy and is nothing like her mother. She is an excellent officer and mother. There is not much discussion about Harriet's background or family as it is a sore subject with Bud. Harriet will work as long as she is able to before putting her change of designator into effect. She waited so long during her pregnancy with little AJ that he was born in this office. After little AJ was born Harriet had a stillborn little girl, Sarah. It doesn't come up often but occasionally if she sees a baby girl she gets a little emotional._

_Jennifer Coates grew up with a minister father. Her mother died when she was young. He was neglectful and verbally abusive. She came into our lives a few Christmases ago when she had been accused of stealing. The brig wasn't open so Commander Rabb took her in for the night. She was innocent and he got her turned around on her opinion of serving in the navy. Later she was Bud's legal man aboard the USS Seahawk when he had his accident. When her transfer came up again I requested her for this office. She became my yeoman when petty officer Tiner left for OCS. She's a good kid, she has a habit of trying to hard to prove herself but I think I've broken her of that. She's like a little sister to most of the staff and Bud Roberts owes her his life. She was the first one on the scene when he had the accident. She's also a great 'big sister' to Mattie Grace and doesn't seem to mind when Commander Rabb gets sent out of the country at the last minute and she is left to look after the commander's ward._

_Sincerely_

_Admiral AJ Chegwidden_

FIN


End file.
